No Hesitation
by XshadowXcullenX
Summary: Raven's thoughts right as she's forming that incredible mental bond with Robin during the episode 'Haunted'. Robin's life is on the line when he thinks he sees Slade and Raven does the unthinkable to save his life. What was she thinking? One-shot


**No Hesitation**

"Robin's activated the Quarantine Protocol. Nothing can get in or out." I announce to the others while typing on the monitor inside the Med Bay.

Starfire sounds determined as she shouts, "We shall see about that!" But we all know she's getting desperate. As am I. Her starbolt flies across the room toward the door we came in through, sure that it'll burn a hole in it, but even if it does, Robin exited through the vent system. What good would a hole in the front wall do while attempting to find Robin?

I swiftly dodge the blazing ball of emerald energy and watch it, making sure it doesn't hit anything important. It misses Cyborg's head by a few inches and he yells, "Careful, Star!"

How reckless can she get?!

Realizing that her he efforts are hopeless, she bangs her fists against the door. "Ugh! We must find Robin!"

For once, she's right. But how? The only way through these walls would be to phase or teleport, but without knowing his exact location, my search would take too long and most likely end up fruitless. And the only way to find him would be to…no…could I?

The grinding of Cyborg's saw against the Med Bay door serves as background noise to my thoughts. It would be insane. If I started a mind-meld there'd be no telling what kind of bond we'd end up with. There'd be no telling how much of his privacy I'd be invading completely. Not to mention how much of _my_ memories he may catch a glimpse of...even in his mental state.

I don't have time! This seems like the only way to save him right now and this team can't lose its leader…I can't lose my best friend. Not like this. Not to _Slade_… There's no time for hesitation.

If this is my only chance, I have to take it…no matter what the consequences. If he hates me for watching some of his memories, so be it. If I don't do this, he won't be around to hate any of us.

I cross my legs and levitate; preparing for the amount of energy I must release.

Beast Boy watches me curiously and asks, "What're you doing?"

There's no time to fully explain my desperate measures. "Finding Robin.

"Azarath Metrion…Ziinnthoos."

My soul self detaches from my mind in the form of a raven, gliding effortlessly through the vent cover and into the ventilation tubes.

I fly my way through the winding path toward the exit, dodging the spinning fans and through the open vent cover toward a fearful Robin.

He takes notice of me immediately and I call to him. "Robin." With not a moment's hesitation, I latch onto his thoughts and speak to him inside his frazzled mind. "I'm here to help you."

"Raven! What're you—You have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you." He shouts, worried less about the memories of Slade that flash in front of me, and more about my safety while occupying his body with him.

The longer I stay in here, the more attached our minds will be after this ordeal…if he makes it.

"Robin. Your heart. You're in danger." I try to warn him while searching his surroundings. I realize he's heading towards the basement. "You have to trust me. Slade isn't here."

Oh, no…this is what I was afraid of. The darkness reminds him of a cave and I'm forced to watch some of his childhood memories play out in his mind. I have to stay focused…and save him. "He's not in the Tower." A large man hands a young Robin his mask and uniform in an underground cave…the bat cave… I'm led up a long set of stairs and try to avoid witnessing more of his past than is absolutely needed.

"No! He's here! He's real! I've seen him!" He replies, scared and so stubborn. Absolutely sure that his arch nemesis is coming to get him.

The flap of a circus tent's entrance leads me out of the darkness and thrusts my soul self into a flurry of spotlights and anxiety. "Then let me see…"

I have to ignore the wave of suspense and pain that comes with the memory of his parents' death. So sudden and unreal to his young mind and yet so vivid. His memories are knives plunging into my heart. I knew his past was full of darkness, but I never thought it could be as bad as mine.

"Through your eyes." I take slow, deep breaths, trying to encourage Robin to breathe in sync with me. I have to slow down his heart and find out exactly what he's afraid of. I catch a glimpse of his white, domino mask before he closes his eyes and stands straight, fully letting me in…

We open our eyes and look around us at the silver ventilation shaft. Empty.

"See, Robin? There's no one here. There never was." I reassure him…just as Slade's massive form enters our line of vision.

There was no hesitation in his strike. No way for us to move out of the way of his powerful punch to the face.

I'm slammed back into my body and ripped out of his mind so painfully that I yelled out in pain and fell out of my meditation pose.

Sitting up off the floor the first thing that bursts out of my mouth is "SLADE!"

I gasp, trying to catch my breath as Cyborg responds incredulously, "You saw him?!"

"I don't know if he's real or not...but he's real to Robin. And that's all that matters. The stress on his brain is destroying his body. Robin truly believes he's fighting Slade. And Slade is winning." I take a deep breath and try to gauge how connected my mind has become to Robin's. I can feel everything he feels now. No matter how far away he is and I'll most likely be able to see his dreams. My announcement to the team has sent them into a frenzy, but I can't let my own fear overwhelm me now. It's likely Robin can feel my emotions as well and so I must keep him calm. I have to keep him safe.

Our connection is deeper than I intended it to be...


End file.
